marks_minecraft_the_challengefandomcom-20200215-history
The Island
Summary The Island is the 1st season of Marks' Minecraft The Challenge. This season featured the 15 contestants "stranded" on an island off the coast of Panama, where the cast competed for a buried treasure chest filled with $10 iTunes in gold. Cast '''Host''': Marks Format The contestants are "stranded" on an island, the objective of the challenge is to construct two boats that they will eventually use to reach a nearby island where the buried treasure of $30 is actually hidden. Once the boats are complete, only six key-holders will be allowed to board and compete in a 2-on-2 race to get to the buried treasure. Since there is only room for 2 people on each boat, at the final 6, every contestant randomly draws a rock out of a bag. 4 of the rocks are white, 1 is red, and 1 is blue. The people with colored rocks must choose their partners in the finale, while the other 2 will be eliminated. At the beginning of each episode, materials to build the boats, food, information about the boats and some luxury are air-dropped, it's up to the contestants to decide how the food will be divided and to assemble the pieces and make sure their vessels are seaworthy. They will then have to choose 3 contestants to go into a face-off. In order to get one of the keys to be in the final race and have a shot for the money, contestants must risk it all in this three-way face-offs. After each face-off, the winner receives a key, the losers get a chance to speak in front of every contestant as should why they should stay in the island, the contestants (except for the winner of the face-off) vote on who should leave the island. In the case of a tie, the winner of the face-off will decide who leaves and who stays Face-offs * '''Tower To Victory''': Contestants must swim out to retrieve 8 ladders that will help them climb a wooden pole with a light at the top. The first to the climb to the top and light up the light wins. * '''Sumo-No''': Contestants will have Knockback Sticks and will stand on a platform in the air. The contestants must hit each other off, until one remains, and that person wins. * '''Match It''': Contestants will swim out to three different chests and collect materials for their blocks. They must swim back to shore and then craft three items that the host gives them. First to complete it wins. * '''Quiz Me''': Contestants stand on a large platform and must answer trivia questions. Getting a question wrong will make you lose a life. If you lose two lives, you will be eliminated. Last person standing wins. * '''Bridge It''': Contestants must parkour across a bridge, and after each round, they must remove two blocks each. If you fall off the bridge, you are eliminated. Last person standing on the bridge wins. * '''King Of The Ladder''': Contestants were given bows and fishing rods and were tasked with climbing a large tower while being shot by your opponents. The first person to reach the top of the ladder will win. * '''Don't Rock The Boat''': Contestants were put on a platform in the water and had to tandem ladder parkour to the top of a structure. Then they had to to do fence, trapdoor, and iron bar parkour to the end. First to the finish wins. Game Summary Voting Progress=